Tales from the borderlands
by JackStorm40
Summary: Basically still TFTBL but with some different characters and personalities.
1. Prologue - A plan

Yes who has jumped on the Borderlands train. Me.

* * *

"Oh my god. Oh my god that wasn't supposed to happen i'm so sorry!" Gilbert was practically having a panic attack in the back seat, gripping his mech builder tight in his hand still covered in Marcy Holloway's blood. "Oh my god Deathtrap what have you done. Well, what have I done. I was thinking about punching her but I forgot Deathtrap's attached to me and he did what I was thinking and oh my god…" Gilbert whimpered, leaning over the front seat of the car with his head down. "Dad I'm so sorry! That wasn't supposed to happen." Gilbert sighed, looking at Vincent as he drove.

"I know i told you to kill her but i didn't mean it literally kiddo." Vincent sighed.

"I don't know what happened! I swear his consciousness is completely separate from mine but it must be in the command database, c-cause I was thinking it and she was gloating and made me mad, I wanted to kill her and I guess Deathtrap thought I was giving an order…" Gilbert whimpered. "A-am I going to jail? I swear it was a technical failure!"

"You better be damn appreciate that you're not. Had to pull a lot of strings kiddo." Vincent grumbled obviously unhappy.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry. I-i didn't know! He wasn't ready! I didn't have time to calibrate, or even test him, I thought he was ready, he did what I said." Gilbert gulped, his mechanical arm nervously flicking between hand setting and gun setting. "It seemed all safe! I'm sorry! Please dad. Where are we going? Are we going home? Wait we can't go home, cops. Oh god you're shipping me off. Please no!"

"I thought i told you to always make sure shits ready. But no you just assumed. And now i gotta get your ass out of trouble." Vincent grumbled. "Kiddo it's for the best. Unless you want to be behind bars and knowing the Holloways worse."

"But he did! He was functioning as supposed to! Did what I said, how I said it. I just forgot the mental link for stealth commands, and i forgot he was attached to me, and well, i was angry…" Gilbert sighed. "You believe me don't you? You don't hate me?"

"You can be a real pain sometimes kiddo." Vincent sighed.

"WAIT!" Gilbert perked up as they came to a stoplight. "What was that thing at work you were talking about? The Vault thing?!"

Vincent looked over at him a bit surprised before sighing. "Don't worry about it kiddo." Vincent said.

"But I can go get a Vault or something, loot the place dry, and by the time I'm done we'll be rolling in cash!" Gilbert said. "More than enough to pay my way back and pay off the cops. I'd be able to pay you back ten times over!"

"You really think you got what it takes to be a Vault Hunter kid?" Vincent chuckled a bit.

"Well yeah. You saw me smash concrete to dust!" Gilbert grinned, holding up his arm as it set to gun mode. "And you saw what Deathtrap did. As *cough* tragic *cough* as it was, think of what he could do with actual orders to do so!"

Vincent sighed a bit. "Alright fine i'll let ya give it a shot." Vincent said with an amused expression.

"Alright! Where do I go, what am I looking for, what do I grab." Gilbert grinned.

"Well kiddo once i got the money all figured out you get to go on a little field trip to Pandora kiddo." Vincent chuckled.

"Only thing I'll have to worry is people looking at my arm or Deathtrap. Didn't exactly build it with people who haven't even seen a garbage disposal in mind." Gilbert said, looking more serious.

"Well ya got till i can get the money to work on them kiddo." Vincent said. "So i'd get right on it once you can."

"Really though. I am sorry about all this. Or that you even have to think about sending me to Pandora over a bad science project." Gilbert said. "I mean, as cool as vaults are, and vault hunters, I know that you know it's dangerous as hell, and I'm probably gonna die before I see any of it. I'll make sure it gets to you though. In person or… otherwise."

"Well kiddo if you do just know i do love ya." Vincent sighed. "With that mind of yours i'm sure you can find a way out of situations, just remember can't trust anyone down there. They just want the money they don't care how they get it."

"Can't trust anyone, pandoran or otherwise. At least I have deathtrap. He's practically my consciousness now, since it's be suicide to split us now." Gilbert said. "At least I'll have you to talk to, right?"

"Least you got someone lookin' after your back down there." Vincent chuckled. "When i can yeah. I do have a company to run you know this."

"Yeah. To be fair dad, I don't trust any of your guys to so much as hold my lunch spot." Gilbert sighed, looking down. "What about Sep?"

"Ah their reliable." Vincent said. "He's fine kiddo."

"You may think so. Again. A fucking Vault. I don't trust em not to shoot me in the back for that." Gilbert sighed. "What are you telling him?"

"Just keep an eye open kiddo. If ya ever feel like someone's gonna stab you in the back then don't trust em. Simple and easy." Vincent said with a shrug. "Ah little stories ya know. Truth but tweaked."

"I'll miss you Dad. No lie." Gilbert said. "Good. Good. Just come back with a Vault or don't come back at all. Okay that sounds way more ridiculous out loud. A 10 year old coming back with a Vault. Dammit Gil talk about biting off more than you can chew..."

"I'll miss you too kiddo." Vincent said. "In a sense ya."

"M-maybe I'll run across mom out there." Gilbert sighed. "Why did you want this vault anyway? You're hardly the 'legendary weapons and gear, riches and gems beyond your dreams' kinda guy."

Vincent huffed and gained a bit of an angry look to him. "You might." Vincent growled. "Gotta keep the business running somehow kiddo. Plus more money and i can get more supplies for your silly little projects."

"What's with that look?" Gilbert looked surprised. "I told ya I can get scrap. Ya don't have to get everything. Just the more exotic parts maybe but I can do scrap."

"Ah nothing to worry about kiddo." Vincent chuckled an almost obviously fake smile appeared on his face. "Ah but can't i spoil my kids once and while huh."

"I guess." Gilbert mumbled, already falling asleep in the back seat.

Vincent chuckled a bit before sighing.


	2. Chapter 1 - The discovery

"Uh sir? We have a call coming in. From a Mad Moxxie?" Vincent's assistant came in, looking down at her tablet.

"Ugh right now really? She's got the worst timing sometimes. Alright." Vincent sighed. The computer screen switched to a video, the red headed purple eyed woman staring back.

"Ello love." Vincent said with a smile.

"Hey. Your squirt came busting in saying he needed my video link now." Mad Moxxie, AKA Eleanor said.

"Really? He still there?" Vincent said obviously a tad surprised.

"Well yeah. Didn't even recognise him till his giant bot got in my face. That kid's really off his hook." Eleanor sighed. "You gotta put a kid up to getting a Vault? You're that desperate?"

"Ah well what'd you expect he is your son." Vincent said rolling his eyes as he relaxed back in his seat. "Ah it was a deal between the two of us. He's getting his own ass out of trouble."

"Step son. I'm pretty sure he'd stand up a lot better if he were mine." Eleanor sighed as she scooted over, and Vincent nearly didn't recognise Gilbert. He was bloody all over and had a dark look on his face as a large eyepatch took up most of it.

"Hey." Gilbert answered gruffly.

"Hey kiddo, how's life down on Pandora." Vincent chuckled.

"How's life. A pretty good fucking question." Gilbert grumbled, not smiling. "The Vault's a damn bust. There's nothing in them. Oh but a giant fucking monster. Which I kill and your men blame me for nothing being in it. Either way me and Ella are stuck. All I got, is a map to another vault. That's it."

"You have to be kidding. There has got to be something valuable in them." Vincent growled obviously displeased by this information.

"Trust me. I was looking for every nook and cranny for a hidden door or something. But no. It's barren." Gilbert growled, obviously angry. Vincent sat up in his chair hitting his fist against the table.

"Damn it! And after all the strings pulled and the shit i've had to deal . Zilch. Nada. Fucking hell!" Vincent said angrily.

"The only reward was this fucker. If you even wanna see if he's worth anything." Gilbert sighed, bringing up a picture of a giant worm-dragon creature, reaching to bite the photographer.

"I'm sure it's worth something. Definitely not enough for what it cost to get you down there." Vincent hissed.

"And." Gilbert sighed before hissing in pain as a whirring could be heard and he jumped at his stump of a robot arm with a screwdriver in it. "Dammit Ella! Too deep, too deep! Reverse the screw then try again."

"Don't know if i can pull the strings enough to get ya back up her kiddo." Vincent sighed shaking his head.

"And I got something else. This purple shit split the ground in two. Came out of the vault and the monster's blood." Gilbert panted, sending him mineral readings. Vincent recognized them as a mineral known as Eridium, super rare but known for being used in special weapons and armor upgrades. Best of all, super expensive.

"Hmm… Might have just saved your ass kiddo." Vincent said a smile coming to his face.

"And. Gift number 3. It's spreading across the planet. Not just from the Vault. Across the ground." Gilbert said. "Should be able to see it from space. It was all over on the way here."

"Hm. That gives me an idea. But first…." Vincent chuckled.

"Anything I might have a hand in?" Gilbert offered. "Don't get up yet. I've got a map. To more Vaults. And if they do what that first one does..." Gilbert said, holding up a small alien looking device.

"We might have a profit much better than the legends say." Vincent said before getting a curious look. "And what's that?"

"If they open up that purple shit, then think of what a second, third, fourth one does." Gilbert said.

Vincent nodded an obviously happy smile crept it's way on his face.

"And better yet. We've got a map to more." Gilbert said, backing off and setting the device on the ground, as a large map of Pandora came up, with Vault signs on the planet, stating where Vaults were. "Only thing is. This damned thing will only open for me. Shocks anyone else."

Vincent's eyes lit up at the map. "Amazing, good job kiddo. Hmpf so it's picky huh great." Vincent said before a tiny bit of a frown appeared on his face.

"Other thing is, we used this thing called a… what was it. A Siren. She opened it up. And read some shit off that each Vault is different, and a different siren is born for each one. So yeah. Best demolitionist on Pandora can't open it, but she can. Whoop dee doo." Gilbert said.

"A Siren huh." Vincent said tapping his fingers against the desk.

"Either that or a Vault Key. Sketchy as fuck method, plus expensive as fuck. Too many fakes floating around." Gilbert said. "Average is about 10 million dollars. And that's going dirt cheap."

"A Siren or Key. I'm guessing there's a catch to a Siren as well hm." Vincent grumbled.

"Excluding our deceased one, there's a siren for every Vault. There's five or six Vaults on this map." Gilbert sighed. "Five Vaults. Five Sirens. On the whole damn planet slash universe. Also the Vault kills the Siren upon the two meeting."

"Hm… Finding the Vaults are no problem with that map you got. No worry of fakes, no loss of money." Vincent mumbled as it was a bit obvious he was planning something.

"Getting a Siren willingly with the knowledge they'll die or taking your chances on a Vault Key." Gilbert added. "On the other hand, on the topic of me coming back…"

"Shouldn't be all that hard but yes on the other hand." Vincent said before clearing his throat. "Well kiddo i'll see what i can do. Might be a little. Pull to many strings and people start to get ideas ya know."

"Oh come on dearie. I'm pretty sure I married a man with a lotta brains and a lot more money. Better yet he's good looking..." Eleanor chuckled, flicking her hair over her shoulder.

"I never said i couldn't. Just said it might take a bit. Don't want people jumping on and trying to take what we've found out. Ya know, high rule people start looking for ways to get you." Vincent said with a smirk.

"You've got a kid with a concrete smashing arm and has a pet shredder robot. You're worried about stealing?" Eleanor chuckled. "Well. While we're waiting I guess you will be too."

"Hey never know who you can trust you should know that being down there on Pandora." Vincent sighed. "I'll be a bit busy trying to get Gil back here with me."

"My my when did you get so responsible?" Eleanor chuckled.

"Eh kid wear on ya. Plus i'm running a company now! Gotta have some responsibility right?" Vincent chuckled.

"Then I guess I'll be waiting too. Making a woman entertain herself. Shame." Eleanor shook her head with a smirk.

"Won't be too long love." Vincent smiled before sighing. "Well best be getting to duties. Can't slack off for too long."

"I'll be waiting!" Eleanor chuckled. "Love you babe."

"Love you Dad. Missed ya." Gilbert said.

"Alright love. Love you too!" Vincent said happily. "Love you too kiddo, missed ya like hell." the two smiled and waved before cutting off the link, leaving Vincent with the monster picture and Eridium readings. Vincent sighed a bit as he then made sure to scan over the information once again to make sure he didn't leave anything out that he'd need to know. A small smile at the new information, he turned to look at the planet, now having a purple shimmer to the ground.

"Daddy?" Septhis yawned, coming in the office from his nap in the formal office area. "Daddy who was that?"

"Ah no one kiddo." Vincent said.

"Oh. Agh!" Septhis jumped as he came around, seeing the picture of the monster. "Daddy what's that?!"

"It's a monster. Obviously." Vincent chuckled.

"Oh. It's scary. Is that what big brother's fighting?" Septhis gulped.

"Yep And you know what he'll be coming home soon." Vincent said with a smile.

"Really?! He's coming home?! He's alive?!" Septhis said excited. "Eleanor too?!"

"Yep! Of course i told you he'd be able to do it." Vincent said. "It wouldn't be the same without her along as well right."

"Good. You love Eleanor lots don't ya?" Septhis said, sitting in his lap in the chair.

"Yep she's one amazing woman." Vincent chuckled.

"She's pretty. And nice. She always brings sweet stuff." Septhis smiled.

"Well she loves to spoil her boys." Vincent said with a chuckle.

"Is she ever gonna live with us?" Septhis asked.

"One day kiddo. One day." Vincent sighed.

"Why can't she?" Septhis pouted. "She's right down there."

"It's a bit… wel...Complicated kiddo." Vincent sighed.

"Can't we just go down there and get her?" Septhis pouted.

"I know it seems easy but it's not all that easy kiddo. Takes money, something that right now i don't have a ton of. But thanks to your big brother it might be easier." Vincent said.

"She said you don't have to spoil her. She loves you." Septhis sighed. "What did big brother do?"

"I know, but i like to." Vincent said with a shrug. "He found something that's gonna make a lot of money and a ton of it."

"But you don't have to." Septhis rolled his eyes. "I'm glad she loves you. Not like mom."

"I know. I know kiddo. But i like spoiling her as much as i do you and Gil." Vincent said rolling his eyes. "So am i kiddo. So am i."

"Woah. The planet's all purple. Is that bad?" Septhis went up to the window.

"Ah not this one. This is what's gonna make us some cash kiddo. Amazing huh, that a planet could be so valuable." Vincent chuckled. "All ours for the taking."

"Woah. Its beautiful…" Septhis said.

"Yep. Gorgeous. And just sitting there waiting to be taken." Vincent chuckled.

"And you can just take it? Nobody back home to stop you like other times?" Septhis looked hopeful. "But if you take it all it'll be gone…"

"I mean not without some nuisances. But that doesn't matter! No one, no one at all kiddo." Vincent laughed a bit.

"Ooh." Septhis said with wide eyes, not even able to imagine that much money for all of the planet. "And then big brother will come home and we'll all go home with Ella?"

"He'll come home but i have some plans that's at least going to require i stay here." Vincent sighed.

"Oh." Septhis pouted. "Well at least the scenery is pretty."


	3. Chapter 2 - Stranger

A man dressed rather nicely walked through the desert of Pandora obviously looking for something or someone. He looked around the small area his lilac eyes darting from place to place before sighing and walking up to the abandoned town sign.

"Gil!" The man shouted and frowned when there was no response. "Come on! We can work this out!" He grumbled a bit before turning to look into the town to be met with a cloaked figure.

"Gil? what , is there son sort of radiation i don't know abou-" He was caught off guard when the figure hit him in the head.

When Septhis came to he was restrained and being dragged through the desert. He looked around for some context to where he was being dragged to and then looked at the cloaked figure, the same figure that had knocked him out a bit ago.

"Uh where are we going?" Septhis asked the figure.

"I ask the questions." The figure responded simply.

"Oh well then do you mind asking yourself where were going?" Septhis said.

The figure grumbled and dropped Septhis legs as Septhis watched the figure who walked to his side and then kicked him.

"Hey, hey what was that for?" Septhis hissed.

"Tell me bout the Gortys project." The figure said crouching down.

"Is that why you tied me up? Look. Gortys is bad business. If you want a real hot investment, I am on the ground floor of some property in Eden-" Septhis said before cut off by the figure standing up and pointing the gun at lower areas. "Okay, okay, no shoot hehe."

"Gortys project. Now." The figure grumbled picking Septhis legs back up to continue wherever they were going.

"Just.. where do you start when you know you're being dragged through the desert by some stranger?" Septhis sighed.

"Don't think about that part then. I just want to know about Gortys, and maybe I'll let you go if I like what I hear." The figure grumbled.

"Well it's a bit complicated. Well that whole adventure was complicated and crazy." Septhis mumbled.

"I heard the same thing out of the Vault Hunter." The figure scoffed.

"Oh. Well to even explain the Gortys would have to tell how we even stumbled across Gortys." Septhis said.

"You found it in a ruin of a racetrack with a guy named Zer0. Your brother was rather fast to talk once he had a gun in his face." the figure grumbled.

"A racetrack? Funny, that's not what i remember." Septhis scoffed.

"Oh? Then what do you remember." The figure scoffed.

"Well i guess you could say this adventure started out with a promotion. Or what was a so called promotion… See i had been up on Helios for all my life working for Hyperion of course. So i guess that makes me a bad guy" Septhis sighed. "And Handsome Vincent, my dad, was the baddest of them all… and of course i wanted to be just like him, he was my dad it was hard for me not to look up to him. But everyone did and everyone wanted to be like him, which lead to a lot of assholes coming into the company." Septhis sighed a bit sadly. "It only got worse after dad died, it took a while to get used to it. But i had to get what dad had said was mine so… a few stabs in select backs and a clean new look, and can't forget my good pals, i was headed for my rightful place, and of course i would let my friends move up with me. I was a bit distracted, kinda a big day ya know. Luckily Phil was on track of things."


End file.
